Two Enemies Coming Together
by NikkiReedfan
Summary: Bella clearwaater moves away to live with her aunt. What happens when she moves away? what happens when she moves back?


So its been awhile and I said i was goonna do other stories and stuff i still might do them but maybe not. ive been mostly writing on paper so anyways i came up the idea to do this type of story cuz you basically read this type of story with Bella/Edwaed so I wanted to give it a try and my friend liked the idea so she wanted to help (I kinda asked her to) and she basically wrote rhe whole chapter so this chapter is dedicated to her and hopfully we'll have the next chapter up soon. please R&R :)

Right now I'm on a plane to my aunts. My name is Isabella but everyone calls me Bella and I am 14 years old. I had to leave my older sister Leah, my twin brother Seth, my parents and friends...Or at least I would have, if they hadn't changed on me. Both my friends and twin gradually stopped paying attention to me and now it seems the only people who care for me is Leah and our parents. It got me all depressed so I decided to go live with my aunt for awhile. When I left I gave Leah a CD with a song on it that I made and sang just about how I felt and hopefully by the time I come back they will know what it felt like to me when I was being ignored.

`~ 2 years later ~`

I was on a plane to go back to my home town. The two years I was away I became famous, yes famous. When me and my two friends went to a coffee shop they had open mic and they told me I should go up there. I agreed because I like to sing. Apparently the manager liked me because he called for a music producer to come and hear me sing.

I started to walk off the plane with Kayden Drive, an up and coming new sensation, as well as a good friend of mine who was also discovered in a similar fashion, into the baggage claim with my bodyguard, Jason, and his, Josh. We are meeting my sister who's at the car waiting for us. You're probably wondering why Kayden is with me, well my sister and her two friends are setting up this concert thing and I promised to sing for them. I talked to Kayden about coming as well and he agreed.

Now, the thing about being famous is the amount of _attention_ you can attract, _everywhere_ you go. Still being new to this, I don't really expect people to be so...excited. And Kayden's presence doesn't help, especially when he encourages it.

Getting our baggage was no problem, and walking (well, _speed_ walking, really) through the airport, keeping a low profile, went ok...Until we got outside. I wasn't prepared for this.

I could tell the moment someone recognised us by the _scream_. Definitely a fans scream. It's amazing the chain reaction _one_ scream can set off. One scream and a heart pounding moment of silence, then a rush of noise and the next thing you know there's a tidal wave of fans looking our way, pointing, screaming, shouting at us. The paparazzi were next, flashing cameras, then mics being shoved at us, pushing to get any information out of us, no matter how petty, and no matter how much our body guards pushed back.

_How's the sudden rise to fame? Are you excited for the concert tonight? Will you sing together? What will you sing? Are you expecting an album soon? Are you dating? How 'bout Kayden? Have you two hooked up yet?_

Sudden, nervous, yes, come find out, maybe one day, no, wait, Kayden? Please.

But you don't say anything, it only encourages then. Too bad kayden didn't see things my way.

"Slow down, slow down. We're very excited for tonight, and _of course_ we'll sing together. But that's a surprise," he winked as the camera flashed, "And dating? Not yet, but I'll find someone soon. Bella? Too innocent, it would never happen."

I rolled my eyes. _Innocent_? I'll show him innocent. As I moved forward to yank Kayden back from the cameras and reporters, and tell him to shut up already, I saw the flash of a familiar car nearing the edge of the crowd. "Leah..." I moved faster, grabbing Kayden's arm, and making a beeline straight for the car, the crowd shocked, but already moving to follow. As we got closer I heard the doors unlock, threw open the back door and jumped inside, pulling Kayden in after me. He didn't saying anything, just slammed and locked the door as the car pulled away.

One long moment of silence, and Kayden sighted, putting his hands over his face. "Ah Bella...That's one way to make an exit."

I shook my head and ignored him. Serves him right. I turned my attention to the driver who was paying very careful attention to the road, but not the speed limit. Weighing my chances of survival if I disturbed her now, I decided to wait. I was planning on living a little longer, no need to cause an accident.

Kayden sighed once more, and pulled his hands away, sitting up and looking straight at me.

"What? Mad we ditched the media?"

He smiled. "Not at all, I don't care about that. But our body guards..."

Oh, _crap_. Jason and Josh. Just wait until they catch up... "Well, at least they know where we're heading. And it's not like we're with anyone suspicious..."

"No, you just jumped in the first car you saw. Definitely not suspicious."

"Hey! Bella did the right thing, getting out of there. She saw her sis and ran to safety."

The car had slowed, and I could tell we were already nearing La Push. Almost home...

"I'll take it you're Leah, Bella's older sister."

"Older sister, best friend, and getaway driver, Leah Clearwater! Break her heart, and I break your neck."

Me and Kayden laughed. I love Leah. "It's not like that Leah, he's practically my brother! Or at least more of one than Seth is..."

I regretted that the moment I said it. Every time I mention Seth since he started avoiding me, Leah's been falling silent, like it isn't his fault but she won't say otherwise. Kayden kept silent, well aware of the situation. Being the only real friend I had, I told him how cold everyone had become towards me, and he's comforted me. Like a brother should.

Leah cleared her throat. "Well it looks like we're home. We've already taken care of the stage and whatnot. It's mostly going to be friends and friends of friends here tonight."

I nodded, relieved. I don't think I could've handled half of Washington coming out to see me.

Leah pulled up at our house, and I decided to handle any emotional things tomorrow. Tonight I would focus on the concert, and performing the best I could.

`~ Later that night ~`

I stood backstage, taking five to grab some water and clear my throat as Kayden occupied the roaring crowd. Apparently we had a lot of friends. I did some quick voice checks, and Jason raised an eyebrow at me. He and Josh had shown up in a taxi an hour or two after us. Jason didn't say anything, but Josh had given me a lecture about running off with strangers, in which Leah gave him a lecture about lecturing me. It's nice to be loved, but it gets frustrating some days.

I shook my head and went to wait for my que to come on stage. There were two songs left, a duet between me and Kayden, then my own hit song.

_What is somebody like you doin' in a place like this?_

_Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends?_

_Say whats your name? What you drinking?_

_I think I know what are you thinking_

_Baby whats your sign,_

_tell me yours and ill tell you mine_

One deep breath and I walked up onto the stage.

_Say What is someone like you doin' in a place like this?_

I tightly gripped my mic, bringing it to face and beginning my verse as I walked to the centre of the stage.

_I'll never be the same_

_If we ever meet again_

_Won't let you get away_

_If we ever meet again_

_This freefall, oh, got me so, oh_

_kiss me all night,_

_don't ever let me go_

_Ill never be the same_

_if we ever meet again_

I walked to the front of the stage, Kayden coming to circle me for the next verse.

_Do you come here much?_

_I swear I've seen your face before_

_You don't see me blush_

_but I cant help to want you more, more_

_Baby tell me whats your story?_

_I ain't shy, don't you worry_

_I'm flirting with my eyes_

_I wanna leave with you tonight_

_do you come here much?_

_I've gotta see your face some more_

_(some more cause baby I..)_

From there we started to get into the song and figured out our own movement rhythms. We didn't come in close until the ending and pulled away as the song ended.

Hearing the outside world come rushing back in sound and light was an exhilarating feeling. Kayden smiled and hugged me as the crowd cheered.

Turning to crowd, Kayden did a mock bow, winked, waved, and was gone. Now it was time for my own solo. The crowd fell into a hush as I gulped and tried to calm my breathing. There's nothing more nerve wracking than standing on a stage alone in front of so many friends, family, and strangers, all of them expecting something great. One of my greatest fears is disappointing them.

"It's ok," I whispered, calming myself, "You have a good voice. Singing is your life. And you've already come this far...Okay."

The crowd hushed as I stepped forward and closed my eyes. I swayed as the music began.

_Da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da_

_Da, da, da, da, da, da..._

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

As the song fell away, so did I, and I just stood there letting the crowds applause wash over me.


End file.
